Talk:Terrova
this seems a bit far fetched... Hollywood Time Travel is bad... 17:24, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Especially farfetched time travel, cryo freezing and inersecting time lines. Oh and custom MJOLNIR FTL User:P_Terrova dude its posable in the halo universe the I Love Bees ARG a forerunner artafact sent part the ai melissa back in time.....so time travel is in halo {cryo freezing} ill change it to be a forerunner cryo tube then if your read ghosts of onyx you will know what that is{inersecting time lines} hwat are you talking about?????? he went back in time then cryoed and found 1 yr after he left what so {inersecting time lines} abou that?????? {custom MJOLNIR} he had MJOLNIR Mk VI armor sent to him then he customized it with the knowledge he has about the precursors. what so farfetched about that? and why is Location SS zeus got bold next to it? its not done yet. User:dylonius I agree on what the guy said well because I know alot about halo and yea I agree well wasnt the AI sent back in time by an accidental explosion...anyway a general rule of thumb with things like this is to go into extreme detail, as much as you can to make it more believable. Just saying went back in time with forerunner technology wont cut it. Hollywood {okokok ill change it to some better detail then from forerunner tech EDIT:ok hows that user:P_Terrova} The time travel is still way beyond the timeline. Maybe make it more distant such as 2020 or something nearer to that... And the Forerunner or Precursor would not meet this person, it contradicts many things!! 07:05, 5 May 2008 (UTC) {how about it sends him to a precursor dyson sphere where he meets a precursor AI and the Ai teaches him about the Precursor and forerunner Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 07:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) The head shot? Its a rouge helms top its going around on Bnet as one of those stuped send this to ur friends and you get it....but I think it looks koolz P Terrova 16:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) GOD MODDED WTF WHY!!!! and NON CANON?????? WTF why's it godmodded!!!!!! Its not godmodded!!!!!! Ok the precursor ai it didn't come with him cus its like 343 and 2401 its looking after the dyson sphere......and for the last time it isnt godmodded! He just knows about precursor and forerunner tech not there hystory and stufflike that *sigh* whoever put that godmodded banner on is being unfair!!!!! How about you give me a little time I'm on a Ipod touch! As soon as I get on my comp I'm going to get into more detale....... P Terrova 16:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC) if no1 gives a reason why it is non cannon friendly and is godmodded im getting rid of them........... *Edit* i have got rid of the precursor stuff Happy now??? P Terrova 03:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Remove the encounter with the Forerunner AI and the Forerunner Crystal. Also, please rewrite the part where the Spartan-III is on Earth (No recorded S-IIIs was placed on Earth as most of them were placed and based on Onyx...). Also, avoid using "Going to a Forerunner World" as the concept doesn't really flow. Try refer to Aerova's talk page and follow the brief guidelines...Little_Missy - 04:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) can the NCF be taken off now???? if not then what do i have 2 edit?/??????? P Terrova 07:12, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Taking it off ok I have done evry thing u said now I would like to have the ncf taken off....P Terrova 09:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ok its been 13 days now im taking this NCF off! P Terrova 23:10, 24 August 2008 (UTC)